


With a Little Height

by chxronica



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, I don't even know how this happened, Kara/Doctor brotp, last of their kind much, okay i do but i dont, this all started because height discourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Clara and Doctor are stranded in National City. Meredith and Lexie are in a plane crash but wake up in a different city and universe. Lucy is back in town after Alex's Gay Awakening™. Maggie's trying to deal with her feelings by drinking. Kara and Lena have been playing a game of could they or could they not in the public eye but are secretly dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of @queergirlwriting, the height discourse, and the Maggie and Clara making out comment. This isn't beta so read at your own risk.

“Doctor why is the TARDIS shut down?” Clara says when she enters the control center with still damp hair.

 

“Well, you see… I don’t know. What I do know is that we are somewhere in National City not sure where or why but we are here,” Doctor answered fixing his bowtie and walking to the entrance towards the door. “Time to find out,” he says flinging the doors open to find people in black surrounding him with guns.

 

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” a tall woman with auburn hair asks.

 

“I’m the Doctor and where is here exactly?”

 

“That’s classified now how did you get here?” The agent asks.

 

“The TARDIS took me here and then shut down,” Doctor says.

 

“Wait a Time And Relative Dimension In Space?” The agents responds lowering her gun just a bit.

 

“That would be it but how would you know?”

 

“Come with me and bring the girl with you,” The agent says and starts to head towards a conference room.

 

“I have a name you know!” Clara calls out after the moving form.

 

“Didn’t think that you didn’t have one,” The girl says back before opening the door for the two to step through. As Clara walks by she notices the significant height difference between them.

 

“Wait here for a few minutes,” the agent says before walking out and closing the door behind herself.  

 

///

 

Kara lands softly at the DEO before skiping into the DEO with a giant smile on her face. She looks for Alex and spots her leaving one of the conferences rooms. “Alex you’ll never believe what I heard while flying around. It was The Doctor’s TARDIS. Oh, right you don’t know who he is well the last time I heard it that wasn't in England, was on Krypton.” Kara rambles as soon as she’s close enough for Alex to hear.

 

“Does that mean we can trust the people who landed in the middle of the DEO?” Alex asks Kara wondering why she never heard about him.

 

“He’s here! This is awesome. Where is he?” Kara says excitedly. “Never mind I hear him,” She says and runs into the room that Alex had just exited. “Doctor!!” is all Kara says before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Oh right yeah I’m older now,” Kara says stopping her embrace. “It’s Kara.”

 

“Kara I didn’t know you got off Krypton before it perished,” Doctor says to the grown up Kara, the last time he saw her thirty seven years ago.

 

“I did but I got trapped in the phantom zone for about twenty years and then I landed here and eventually became Supergirl,” Kara says quickly catching him up. “What about you? You have a new companion who seems lovely by the way.”

 

“I’ve been traveling around. I met Clara around six month ago and I was going to drop her off but the TARDIS decided that here was a better place,” Doctor says.

 

“Well, the TARDIS doesn’t go anywhere that it’s not suppose to go. I should show you around there’s this great bar that has all sorts of alien alcohol and regular drinks to you should totally come,” Kara says.

 

“Kara you’re going to have to get J’onn permission before you can take them in,” Alex says not wanting her sister to get in trouble.

 

“Alex it’s fine I’ll just pout at him on my way out,” Kara says already pouting at Alex.

 

“Fine but it’s your ass on the line.” Kara gives Alex a hug and pulls her towards the door with the other two in tow.

 

///

 

“Uh Mer, where is the other half of the plane and why is it suddenly dark?” Lexie asked calmly shock taking over her.

 

“What do yo-” Meredith begins but is cut of my the sudden loss of altitude.

 

In a matter of seconds the plane has roughly crashed somewhere in the ocean with both passengers without more than an concussion.

 

“Where did the ocean come from? We were flying to Nebraska, there isn’t any ocean between Seattle and Nebraska,” Lexie says still to shocked to show any panic. 

 

“Lexie we are missing half the plane and you want to know where water came into play?!” Meredith shouts the panic clear in her voice.

 

“That makes the most sense maybe the other half sank?” Lexie says but it sounds more like a question. “There’s a city in the distance someone had to have notice us crash we’ll just wait it out then.” Lexie points to the outline of a city that can just be made out.

 

“I hope you’re right for your sake Lexie,” Meredith says a bit more calmly than before.

 

“How long would it take? Two hours at most plus we have this fancy peanuts to keep us fed,” Lexie says picking up some of the stray packages of peanuts.

 

///

 

“Kara we’re needed at the DEO some plane came out of nowhere and crashed into the ocean. Can I trust your friend enough to leave him here and not have him run off?” Alex says after hanging up on J’onn.

 

“Yeah you can totally trust him and he trust Clara so be an extant she’s trustworthy,” Kara says.

 

“Okay then let’s get this mystery plane and figure out just how it got there.”

 

///

 

Maggie had come to the bar to clear her head of any and all thoughts of Alex Danvers. That all went downhill when she walked in with Kara and a couple of other people. She just wanted to forget about the fact that she might have feelings for the agent and instead got her talking with a pretty girl.

 

It wasn’t her intention to get drunk that night but she was already halfway there so what’s the harm in continuing.

 

Alex and Kara leave at some point to go do something and Maggie had hopes that this is what finally got Alex off her mind. What did get Aex off her mind wasa certainly not what Maggie was expecting to. 

 

The pretty girl that Alex had come over and asked to sit. “Clara Oswald nice to meet you,” the woman, Clara, said introducing herself.

 

“Sawyer, Maggie”

 

“Well, Maggie can I buy you a drink?” Clara asks signaling for the bartender.

 

“Didn’t you come with someone?” Maggie asks skeptical of why this girl is offering to buy her a drink.  

 

“I did. A excitable girl, the agent the girl forced to come, and that dancing dork in the fez,” Clara say pointing the Doctor who is ‘dancing’. “The other two had to leave and I’m don’t want to be associated with him when there’s a pretty girl who looks like she could use some cheering up.”

 

“I don’t look that pathetic do I,” Maggie say taking another shot.

 

“Not really, but you’re thinking of someone and I can help get your mind off of them for a while.”

 

“Let’s see where this night goes than,” Maggie says downing her last shot. “Do you play pool?”

 

///

 

Kara flies out to the plane and goes to see if there’s anybody inside of it. 

 

“What the hell you just flew into a plane. Like flew! Lexie you saw this right I’m not insane,” Meredith says when Kara lands.

  
“Hey Alex, they don’t know about me and my cousin,” Kara says looking around the for the other passenger. “Whoah, and you’ll never believe who one of the passengers looks like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I do think that the Doctor and Kara would get along really well because they're like two ast of kind genius puppies. My tumblr is @agtdamnvxrs


End file.
